


it seemed so strange to me (how we went from something's missing to a family)

by iknowplaces



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Carol Danvers Loves Her Girlfriend and Their Daughter, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Insecure Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowplaces/pseuds/iknowplaces
Summary: “Thanks mom,” Monica says, already on her way out of the kitchen, “I’ll be in my room, I think Kelly’s calling.”Carol’s heart stops as Monica leaves, without another thought. The word mom runs past her eyes at about a thousand miles per second and she’s absolutely shaken. Did Monica really just call her mom?orMonica’s slip of the tongue leads to some serious discussions in the Danvers-Rambeau house





	it seemed so strange to me (how we went from something's missing to a family)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back again with another carolmaria fic bc I am so so so inspired by these two,,, I have no idea if this is any good, but I thought it was cute and so here we are!!! The title is from He Didn’t Have To Be by Brad Paisley and as per usual, I don’t own that song, nor do I own the Captain Marvel characters.

Don’t get her wrong, Carol truly believes with all her heart, that Maria and Monica are her family. Maria is the love of her life, and she loves Monica like her own, but for some reason, especially after being gone so long, Carol finds it hard to believe that they feel the same way about her. It surprises Carol everytime Monica hugs her before running off to school, and how eager she is to see her when she gets home. It takes her breath away when Maria kisses her with all the casualness and ease in the world, like they’ve done it a million times, like it was what they were meant to do. It feels right, she knows it’s right, but it’s hard to believe that she’s the one they’ve chosen to be their family. It makes her more and more happy everyday, but it leads to some… complications, here and there. 

Carol has Wednesdays off (perks of being best friends with the top brass of SHIELD) and so she’s home when Monica comes home. It’s a good routine, she’s able to help Monica with her homework, and it makes her feel useful, which makes her feel good. It's what she needs, and she absolutely loves spending time with Monica. Except this Wednesday provides one of those, complications. Monica comes home, eager to tell Carol about her day at school, about her friends Kelly and Gabe, who caused some havoc at recess. She chatters away while she pulls out her notebook, a little coil bound book with planets and stars on the cover, flips it open and says, “We’re doing fractions.”

Carol laughs, scooches her chair closer to Monica and looks at the problems she was solving. Fairly easy stuff, after all Carol had passed sixth grade, it was a requirement for the airforce. She helps Maria, ensures she understands the idea of a common denominator and cross multiplying and they’re done within the hour. Monica closes her notebook with a sense of purpose, sets it back in her bag and gets up from the chair. “Thanks mom,” Monica says, already on her way out of the kitchen, “I’ll be in my room, I think Kelly’s calling.”

Carol’s heart stops as Monica leaves, without another thought. The word mom runs past her eyes at about a thousand miles per second and she’s absolutely shaken. Did Monica really just call her mom? It was something she didn’t really think would ever happen. Carol Danvers as a mom? She was irresponsible and reckless and a handful on her own and so it was hard to believe that a woman had decided to love her at all, let alone let her get close enough to her daughter to have her call her mom as well. Carol knows it was an accident and Monica didn’t think anything of it at all, a slip of the tongue, but Carol couldn’t look past it. It almost scares her but she can’t help but hope that Monica wants her to be her mom, that finally she’ll have the chance to prove herself to Maria and her daughter. 

•¥•

Maria comes home around five, and begins dinner. For a moment, the encounter is put on the back burner, and Carol helps her girlfriend with the meal. She makes jokes about how they don’t need an oven, they could just use her hands, and Maria jokes back about how they don’t have a clue how the radiation will affect them. It wasn’t really a big concern of Maria’s though, Carol knows, because whenever she gets cold she begs for her girlfriend to wrap her ever hot arms around her like her own little space heater. She laughs anyways, reaching over to the CD player to press play on what she had put in early as an attempt to settle her nerves after Monica’s words. 

Kiss Me Deadly plays through the speakers, and Carol gets a little lost in the music, remembering those long nights at Pancho’s where they’d sing this as often as possible. People got quite tired of them, but in their own kitchen there was no one to get tired of them, except maybe Monica. Maria smiles at her as she shimmies a bit to the song, and then joins her in dancing around the little kitchen space as their dinner cooks. They sing as loud as they always had there, and they move just as wildly, but neither of them hesitate to kiss each other as they jam out. It’s kind of the nicest thing Carol could think of, just short of going outside and throwing caution to the wind.

•¥•

Monica’s earlier statement comes back to Carol as soon as the young girl sits down for dinner. Maria asks Monica how her day was, and she begins to repeat her earlier recap, giving Carol a moment to just think it over. She looks at Maria diligently listening to her daughter’s words and wonders how her girlfriend will see this situation. She hopes that Maria will tell her that she wants Carol to be Monica’s mom, that she wants to do this together, but she also worries that Maria could say that this was her journey, and Carol was just along for the ride. She hopes more than anything that it wasn’t that one. 

They finish dinner, and Monica heads off to her room, while the two of them do the dishes, like they always had. Maria washes, Carol dries. It was a routine, a wonderful routine that has Carol aching for the domesticity of it all. She knows this is the life she wants for the rest of time, she knows that this is the life she had dreamt about on Hala, and she just hopes that Monica and Maria want her too. 

“Where’s your head at, Danvers?” Maria asks, and Carol realizes the dishes are beginning to pile up in her side of the sink. 

“Uh…” Carol pauses, unsure how she wants to go about this. 

She doesn’t want to scare Maria, she doesn’t want to overstep her boundaries. She doesn’t want to encroach on Maria’s territories or ask too much, and she’s so so scared something bad is going to happen if she tries to push this. Carol takes a deep breath. “Monica called me mom today, and I don’t know what to say.”

Maria stops washing for a second, and turns to her, “Is… is that not okay?” Maria asks, and Carol immediately starts shaking her head. 

“No, no, Maria, it’s exactly what I want… I want to be your family for the rest of my life, but I didn’t want to… overstep. You’re Monica’s mom, not me,”

“Carol, baby,” Maria says, coming closer and wrapping her arms around Carol’s waist, “you are just as much Monica’s mom as I am, and if she wants to call you that, and you’re comfortable with it, it’s more than okay with me. I want you to know that your place in this family is crucial and you are always one of us.”

Carol smiles at Maria, her heart absolutely warm. “I love you,” she says, kissing Maria. 

They kiss for a moment, and it feels like sealing the deal. Maria pulls away, leaving Carol chasing for her, and says, “Why don’t I finish up here, and you can go talk to our daughter about this?”

Carol nods once, gives Maria a quick kiss, and heads off to Monica’s room. 

•¥•

Carol knocks on Monica’s door, and she can’t deny she’s honestly really nervous. Maria’s words helped a lot, and it means the world that her girlfriend feels that way, but Monica’s thoughts were a real testament to how she was going to be apart of this family. “Come in!” Monica yells, turning down her music. 

Carol pushes the door open to Monica sitting in bed, a book on stars open in her hand. “Hey Lieutenant, I just wanted to talk to you about something,” she says, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

“Is there something wrong?” Monica asks, and Carol quickly shakes her head. 

“No, not at all, it’s just… today you called me mom, and I just wanted to discuss it.”

Monica frowns, looking up at Carol, “Is that not okay?” she says, and she looks a little frightened. 

Carol smiles softly at her and moves closer to the other girl on the bed. “No, Monica it’s completely okay, I just didn’t know that you felt that way about me,” she responds. 

Monica laughs a little. “How could you not know? We do everything together, you live here, you help me with my homework and you do dishes with mom, and more than anything else, you love us. Of course I see you that way,” 

Carol feels her eyes watering a bit. She had been hoping for that response, more than anything in the world, but she had been scared that it wouldn’t turn out. “Oh man, now you got me crying kid!” She laughs, as she pulls Monica into a hug and holds her tight against her. 

“I love you,” Monica whispers and Carol feels the warmth in her heart again. 

“I love you too, Lieutenant, and I’m so glad you want me to be your mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey well I hope you liked this, and if you did, a kudos and comment would be appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to talk further about this fic, new fics or anything Captain Marvel related, feel free to hit up my twitter, carolstrk or my tumblr faithiehane!


End file.
